Attack on Jessica Jones
The Attack on Jessica Jones was an attempt by Will Simpson to kill Jessica Jones for interfering in his quest to kill Kilgrave. Background Will Simpson was a member of a paramilitary organization called IGH where, in order to increase his strength and skills, he would take pills called Combat Enhancers, given to him by Doctor Miklos Kozlov. One night, while trying to kill the mind-controller Kilgrave, who had brainwashed him,Jessica Jones: 1.03: AKA It's Called Whiskey Simpson was critically injured, and his friends killed, by an explosive set off by a suicide bomber sent by Kilgrave.Jessica Jones: 1.08: AKA WWJD? In Metro-General Hospital, Simpson was reunited with Kozlov who used the Combat Enhancers to expedite his recovery.Jessica Jones: 1.09: AKA Sin Bin However, the last thing Simpson saw before the explosion was Jessica Jones leaving the scene with Kilgrave, refusing to allow Simpson and his men to kill him. Jones did not want Kilgrave dead, at that time, because she was trying to get a confession from him that he mind-controlled Hope Shlottman, causing her to kill her parents, but, after Shlottman's suicide, Jones vowed that Kilgrave must die for his crimes and to prevent future pain. Simpson did not know about these events and this promise. Trish Walker, Jones' adopted sister and best friend, stole from Simpson some of his pills when Simpson attempted to kill Albert Thompson.Jessica Jones: 1.10: AKA 1,000 Cuts Walker always dreamed of being a superhero and even trained in martial arts to feel more empowered.Jessica Jones: 1.02: AKA Crush Syndrome murders Oscar Clemons]] Simpson attempted constantly to get from Walker the location of Jones to kill her because he felt that Jones was protecting Kilgrave and would not kill him; the high from the pills gave Simpson the singular thought that only he could end the telepath's campaign. Simpson used Walker's phone to call Jones, lying to her that he had the location of Kilgrave, but would only reveal it to her in person. Jones told him to meet her at the Alias Investigations Office. While searching for Kilgrave, Jones had learned that Detective Oscar Clemons was killed by a police-issue weapon and the Decommissioned CDC Facility where he was was destroyed by an arsonist. Since Simpson was a member of the New York City Police Department, Jones speculated that Simpson committed those acts. Also, during her search, Jones had been hit by a truck and her ribs were injured, causing her pain and slowing her fighting skills. Kozlov sent McManus and another to retrieve Simpson, but Simpson killed them in front of Walker and hid their bodies in her apartment after locking Walker in her safe room. Attack Will Simpson arrived at the Alias Investigations Office and knocked, planning to shoot Jessica Jones once she opened it; however, noticing some residents exiting the complex, he hid it. Jones opened the door and invited him in. Jones asked where Trish Walker was, only for Simpson to lie and say he convinced her to stay behind. The two proceeded to talk about the burning of the Decommissioned CDC Facility and the death of Detective Oscar Clemons. Jones then attempted to make Simpson slip up by claiming she hacked the New York City Police Department reports and noticed that Clemons was killed by a police-issued gun. Simpson quickly pointed out that it was impossible that ballistics came back that fast. Jones confirmed his part in Clemons' murder by pointing out the fresh burn on his arm. battles against Will Simpson]] Shocked that he could not feel the pain from that and knowing his cover was blown, Simpson quickly fired at Jones, with Jones pushing him from his seat causing him to miss. Jones and Simpson fought with Simpson gaining the upper hand due to Jones' ribs not yet fully healing, and Simpson's better combat experience. He then proceeded to try to suffocate Jones, only for Walker to knock him down, having escaped from her panic room. The two then proceeded to take shelter in the bathroom. Knowing Jones was not strong enough yet to beat him, Walker decided to take one of Simpson's Combat Enhancers, much to both Simpson's and Jones' dismay. Her strength increased, Walker began to pummel Simpson, for a while, though was ultimately, not a match for him. Her attack, however, gave Jones the window she needed to rush Simpson, throw him across the kitchen, slam his head into the cabinets, and slam the refrigerator on top of him, finally subduing him. Aftermath Trish Walker felt empowered after the fight and wondered if that was the way that Jessica Jones felt all the time. Suddenly, she lost the ability to breathe and collapsed. Jones started performing CPR as she awaited an ambulance. In the ride to the hospital, an EMT was able to save Walker's life by giving her an injection that countered the Combat Enhancers; to monitor her vitals, Walker had to stay overnight. Meanwhile, in the Alias Investigations Office, Kozlov brought two IGH people with him to collect the unconscious Will Simpson.Jessica Jones: 1.11: AKA I've Got the Blues References Category:Events